donkey_kong_country_tropical_freezefandomcom-20200222-history
Shipwreck Shore
Shipwreck Shore is the second level of the Lost Mangroves. Guide The level starts out on a beach surrounded by trees and Pointy Tucks on the ground. The level introduces for the first time, aWatermelon Fuse Bomb which can be picked up by the player and used to defeat small enemies, as well as the ability to swing from leaf vines. After clearing some platforms and vines, the player can swing onto the large ship which contains Tucks, as well as a barrel for Dixie Kong. When the player brings her into the game, she will swap out with Diddy Kong for the second character (and vice versa when bringing in Diddy Kong). Following the ship, the player will go to an area with swinging platforms above water containing Finleys and another letter. After leaving there, the Kongs will swing to a rocky shore (containing a secret where if the first rock wall is touched, it will reveal a flying banana) containing a checkpoint, as well aTutorial Pig which tells the player that they can utilize DK and Dixie's special attack on enemies which gives them extra lives from defeated enemies. After going through the rocky shore area, the Kongs will find a Tutorial Pig underwater who introduces another move: the ability to do a roll and break objects. After finding a puzzle piece and letter below the surface, the Kongs will get back up by breaking a crate blocking the way, followed by another checkpoint which leads them to a similar rocky-shore area with Monocle Monicas and Punchy Paddies. After the Kongs swim underwater below the floating boxes, the game will instruct the player to hold the A button, which allows the characters to swim through underwater vortexes that block the way. After swimming through a tunnel, the Kongs can come back to shore and hit a Slot Machine Barrel, ending the level. KONG Letters * K - On the first swinging platform on the ship, obtained by using Dixie Kong's hair ability * O - On a swinging platform above the water area after the ship. * N - Past the wooden barrier underwater, on top of the circular-like area formed by the rocks. * G - Above a platform with Monocle Monicas, obtained by grabbing the grass and using a Kong to collect it. Puzzle Pieces # Found after breaking the box right behind the level's starting point and pulling the plug. # In the water beneath the platform where the Dozy was, found under the boat. # Underneath the flipping platform on the ship's floor there is a secret area containing several bananas which must be collected in 30 seconds to receive the Puzzle Piece. # After touching the second movable rock wall in the area following the water with Finleys, it will open up and reveal the piece underneath. # Appears after throwing a Tuck into the sandbag revealed by pounding the Plump Yellow Fruit on the climbing grass. # After breaking some planks blocking the way, the player needs to collect all the bananas to reveal the piece. # In the third crate found underwater, after breaking through the wooden barrier. # Under the large floating lantern, in the underwater grass. # Appears after collecting all bananas while riding a raft that moves by itself. Secret Exit This world has a secret exit which unlocks 1-A: Zip-Line Shrine. About three quarters through the level there is a pit of water with a banana at the bottom. Swim down and a propeller will force water up stopping you from passing. Use Dixie Kong's ponytail propeller to push against it to reach an end barrel.